


Toothbrush

by ImmortalSword



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalSword/pseuds/ImmortalSword
Summary: Grimmjow thinks about his relationship with Ichigo.





	Toothbrush

Almost every morning was like this.

 

Without fail, I wake up at least an hour before he does.  I don’t know if he’s exhausted from the night before or if he’s too stubborn to get up and start the day.  I don’t care enough to find out, though, because either way, I’m left laying stock-still in my effort to not wake him.  Outside of moments like these, he's almost never this relaxed.

 

His usual ridiculously aloof expression is much more slack in his sleep, enough to where he’ll occasionally drool on my pillows.  When I told him about it, he got embarrassed and denied he did it at all. I wanted to tell him it was actually pretty damn cute to see, but I figured he’d punch me if I said that.

 

I sigh, just barely, and carefully card my hands through his hair--another aspect of him that I love.  It’s wild and sticks up in all directions; the fact that it’s such a bright orange color makes it obnoxious to a lot of people, but in some weird way it fits him.  There, despite those who want it gone. I brush the strands falling into his face back, but not slowly enough. His eyes slowly blink open and I bring my hand back to myself.

 

“What time is it?” he asks in a small and raspy voice after a second.  I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to check. He always leaves sooner than I want, and it’s hard to stop him.  He gives a softer version of his usual scowl and rolls his eyes, sitting up on his elbows to peer over my shoulder at the old digital clock I have on the bedside table.  Whatever he sees makes him get up fully, kicking his legs off the mattress and onto the floor.

 

I sit up and watch as pulls on his boxers, then grabs the first shirt he sees on the floor.  I don’t think he’s awake enough to realize it’s not his, but I don’t stop him. He turns in place looking for his pants enough times for me to start laughing.  That catches his attention, and he stops his search to look up at me, a small and confused smile on his lips.

 

“You look like a puppy chasing its tail,” I say to him, enjoying the way he rolls his eyes again and huffs out a laugh.  My smirk drops into something more genuine and we look at each other for a second. He looks away as I stand up as well, bumping his hip with mine on my way to the connected bathroom.  His face falls. I pause when I hear him continue his search for his pants quicker than before.

 

“What are you in such a hurry to leave for?”  He startles when I ask that. “It’s a Sunday. I know you don’t have anywhere to be.”

 

He makes an annoyed face at me.

 

“How would you know that, Grimm?  Maybe I’m supposed to be eating breakfast with my friends.”

 

I turn around towards the clock, then give out a harsh laugh.

 

“No one eats breakfast at 11:52.  Come on, you’re showering with me.”

 

I smirk as I continue to the bathroom.  Behind me, he scoffs but follows me anyways.  He takes off my shirt then looks at it in surprise.  I laugh as a small blush makes its way onto his face, but he ignores me and continues stripping.  Once he’s finished, he opens the door to the shower and turns his back to the spray, and to me, in his effort to avoid having too much water hit him in his eyes.  Instead of wrapping my arms around him like I want to, I just grab the shampoo beside my head. The scent of strawberries fills the small space as I massage it into his hair.

 

We continue like that for a little, taking turns washing each other.  It’s slow, and it hurts thinking that he’ll be leaving soon. The thought that once he’s gone, we’ll go back to pretending like we hate each other’s guts again sucks.  I wonder, like always, why we continue to put up this front for everyone. Because his friends hate me? Because my friends hate them? Why did we care so much about that?

 

Eventually we get out.  He grabs the towel on the rack and starts drying himself off, beginning with his hair and working his way down, and I do the same.  When we walk back into my room, I let him borrow whatever generic shirts and pants I have in the closet--anything that didn’t obviously connect him to me.  He thanks me, then stops. He must’ve caught a whiff of his breath because he turns slightly away from me and puffs into his hand.

 

“Fuck, why didn’t you tell me Grimm?  I’m walking around here ready to kill whatever bird flies above my head with my breath alone.”

 

I laugh hard before hitting him on the shoulder.

 

“That’s not true, babe,” I say as I give him a peck on the lips.  “See? I’m no bird, but I’m not dropping dead either.”

 

He smiles slightly.

 

“Whatever.  You got a spare toothbrush I can borrow?  I don’t really wanna walk out like this.”

 

I pretend like I’m thinking, but I already know the answer.

 

“No.  If you’re not grossed out by it, you can borrow mine.”

 

He gives me disgusted face and I laugh again.  There’s only so many things I can offer. I got mints and a stick or two of gum left somewhere around the house, if he’s desperate.  I look over at my vanity to see if I got enough mouthwash for the both of us, as I know I’ve been running low recently, before I spot my toothbrush sitting by itself in a cup.  The more I stare at it, the more another option makes itself known in my head. Before Ichigo can catch my attention again, I turn to him.

 

“What if you just kept your toothbrush here?”

 

He looks shocked for a moment before he turns away, suddenly unsure.  He laughs anyway, but it’s forced.

 

“Watch out, it almost sounds like you’re asking me to move in or something.”

 

I get a little angry, but try to hold it back.  

 

“So what if I am?” I bite out, “What if I want…”

 

I pause, looking around the room before meeting his eyes again.  He looks hopeful, but I try not to get ahead of myself.

 

“Want what, Grimm?”

 

He steps close to me.  I take one deep breath, puffing up my chest before turning to him, a sudden burst of confidence coming to me.

 

“I want you to stay.  We’ve been datin’ for years, Ichi, seein’ each other in secret the whole time, and I fuckin’ hate it.  The way you talk about your family makes me want to actually meet them, but with the way we’re goin’, I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen.  I’m never gonna eat your sister’s cooking, and I’m never gonna get to watch you kick your old man’s ass like I’d always wanted, and--”

 

I’m cut off when he grabs my face and kisses me, but I react quickly.  I hold his hips in my arms and we stand there for a few moments, holding each other.

 

He steps back only slightly, but doesn’t leave my arms.

 

“I...thought I was the only one who wanted that…This whole time, I thought maybe you were embarrassed or something.  I mean, none of your friends even like me...”

 

When I look at him in shock, he shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the ground scowling.  I don’t do much other than hug him closer.

 

“Fuck.  We’re kind of idiots.”

 

He laughs before agreeing.

 

“Yeah, we should’ve had this conversation a lot sooner.”

 

After a few more moments, we step away from each other to pull our clothes on the rest of the way.  When we’re finished, we look at each other one more time.

 

“Wanna get lunch with me?  My friends were talking about a new restaurant that opened up somewhere near the Shoten,” he asks with a small quirk of the lips.  It’s the first time either of us have ever suggested a date with the possibility of being seen.

 

“I’d think the answer’d be obvious, Kurosaki.”

 

I grab his hand as I lead him out of the apartment.  When we step out onto the street, neither one of us pulled away from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years -.- The last time I did, it was for the Supernatural and Assassin's Creed/Prototype fandoms. Instead, I've been working on my webcomic, but I love this ship too much to not contribute anything to the fandom


End file.
